


Brotherly Love

by deadlylover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Incest, M/M, dont ask why they share a dorm, reg is a 6th year, sirius is a 7th year, sirius is a slytherin au, walked in on wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylover7/pseuds/deadlylover7
Summary: Slytherin!Sirius walks in on Regulus wanking...





	Brotherly Love

Sirius walked into the Slytherin Common Room, confused. Three out of four of his roommates were sitting on the couch, together. The only one that wasn't there was his brother, Regulus. Sirius shrugged and began to walk up to his dorm. He opened the door and got an eyeful. 

An eyeful of what, you may ask? A penis belonging to none other than Regulus Black. Sirius' eyes widened as he felt himself stiffen. Regulus had his eyes closed, so he didn't notice his brother standing there watching him wank, while half-hard. Sirius suddenly wasn't in control of his own body. He slid his hand down the front of his pants and gripped his cock. He started stroking, matching his brother's pace. 

He let out a moan, which caused Regulus to open his eyes. "What the fuck?" Regulus yelled from his bed, scrambling to cover himself with a blanket. Sirius snapped back into reality and pulled his hands out of his pants. He felt a blush creep over his face. 

All of a sudden, Regulus' horrified look was replaced by a smirk. He decided to fuck with his brother. Whether that was literal or figurative, he hadn't decided yet. 

"Why don't you come over here and join me?" Regulus purred as he slowly lowered the blanket back down. At first, Sirius was taken aback, but then he decided, 'what the hell?' He began to walk over to the bed, stripping his clothes as he went. By the time he was by Regulus' side, he was fully naked. He felt the cool air on his cock that brought it back to life. Regulus admired his brother's dick and licked his lips. He couldn't wait to have it in his mouth. 

"I'm here. What are you gonna do to me, Reg?" Sirius said in a teasing tone. Reg smirked. 

"You'll have to find out," he said as he moved closer to Sirius' fully erect cock. He slowly wrapped his hand around it and started pumping. He looked up at Sirius as he wrapped his mouth around the tip. Sirius entangled one of his hands in his brother's hair, the other covering his mouth to stifle his moans. 

Regulus took his mouth away from Sirius's cock. He sat up and made Sirius lay on the bed next to him. Reg got on top of him and kissed him. Hard. Their tongues quickly found each other and mingled perfectly. Sirius and Regulus both wondered why they hadn't been doing this all along. Regulus slowly ground his pelvis into his brother's hips. They moaned into each other's mouths at the contact. Reg broke their kiss and traveled down Sirius' body, maintaining eye contact the whole way down. 

Regulus didn't touch Sirius' dick right away. Just sat on all fours, eyes shifting between Sirius' eyes and his cock. Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Reg's hair, urging him to go down on him. 

"Please..." Sirius whimpered. "Please. I want your mouth."

Reg devoured the entire thing, running his tongue up and down the shaft. Sirius covered his mouth to stifle the moans that were inevitably going to stream out of his mouth. Reg, who has been watching his reactions to everything he did, moved Sirius' hand away. 

"I want to hear you," he said around his cock. Sirius chose to put his hands in their hair instead, one in Reg's and the other in his own curls, tugging and grabbing at both. Regulus moaned around Sirius' penis. 

"Reg, fuck. Shit. Goddamn, you're good at this," Sirius moaned and cursed. Reg just shrugged and hummed. The vibration in the back of Reg's throat was enough to send Sirius over the edge. 

"Fuck! Oh, my Merlin... Reg!!" Sirius cried out as he unleashed is Reg's mouth. Reg pulled off, looked Sirius in the eye, and swallowed in all in one go. Sirius exhaled. 

"Goddamn, Reg. What do you do in your free time?" Reg shrugged as he threw Sirius' boxers at him. "Hey, don't you need to get off too?" 

"I can do it myself. You don't need to do anythi-" Reg started to protest but he was cut off by his older brother pouncing on him. 

*******

"Silencing charms next time, Black!" Anontin Dolohov yelled once he came back up into the dorm. "We could hear you down in the common room!" Regulus was asleep, curled into Sirius' chest, but Sirius was wide awake. He laughed and flipped off Dolohov. He grabbed his wand from the nightstand and closed the curtains before drifting off into a peaceful sleep with his brother by his side.  


End file.
